PNJ/Chutes
Point de sauvegarde 'Guide des Fleurs d'Echo' Ce monstre-poisson informe le protagoniste du fonctionnement des Fleurs d'Echo et de comment les utiliser. Si le protagoniste parle à la Fleur d'Echo près de lui, celle-ci répète ce qui a été dit avant lui, il peut ainsi répéter l'explication donnée. Il est possible qu'il dise "Il ne faut jamais croire une fleur", et que c'est une constante dans ce monde. C'est clairement une allusion à Flowey. Salle du Télescope 'Loren' Ce drôle de monstre posera une variété de questions au protagoniste à propos des étoiles. Lui apporter un parapluie montrera un dialogue différent. Il a été créé par Colin MacDougall. Quais 'Ferry' Ferry Monster est un monstre apparaissant dans les Chutes. Sa seule partie visible est une petite tête violette plate, avec une expression ressemblant au smiley ":3". Le protagoniste peut utiliser ce monstre pour aller rapidement d'un endroit de Waterfall à un autre. Après chaque trajet, le monstre donne 3G au protagoniste pour lui avoir marché sur la tête et le remercie. Ferry fera ceci un nombre illimité de fois, ce qui en fait une méthode pour amasser des PIÈCES D'OR (mais peu efficace). Onionsan Onionsan est un grand monstre aquatique vivant à Waterfall. Il fait des expressions inspirées d'animes et le haut de son corps est rond et ressemble à un oignon. Il suit le protagoniste le long de sa pièce, pour tenir la conversation. Onionsan déclare que Waterfall est son "Big Favorite", bien qu'il s'inquiète que l'eau soit de moins en moins profonde ces derniers temps. Onionsan est aussi très solitaire, car il essaie désespérément de discuter avec le protagoniste. Il explique que tous ses amis sont partis dans un aquarium bondé en ville, et dit qu'il ne peut pas les rejoindre car l'aquarium est plein. Malgré tout, Onionsan garde une attitude optimiste, disant qu'Undyne va tout arranger et qu'il pourra un jour sortir et vivre dans l'océan. En marchant dans sa zone une deuxième fois, Onionsan dit au protagoniste qu'il a fondé un groupe appelé "Red Hot Chibi Peppers", bien qu'il ne sache ni chanter ni jouer d'instruments. Il demande alors au protagoniste s'il pense que le groupe aura du succès; en choisissant 'Non,' Onionsan replonge dans l'eau, et n'en ressort pas si le protagoniste revient dans la pièce. Si 'Ouais' est choisi, Onionsan continue à suivre le protagoniste dans la pièce comme normalement. Aucun autre dialogue n'apparaîtra avant la Fin Vrai Pacifiste. Revenir voir Onionsan pendant l'épilogue Vrai Pacifiste provoquera un autre dialogue, Onionsan disant que s'il apprenait que la Surface était ouverte aux monstres, il serait le premier à le dire à Frisk. Revenir lui parler une deuxième fois le fera dire "c'est d'un jour à l'autre maintenant !" Dans les Crédits de Fin Vrai Pacifiste, Onionsan est vu barbotant joyeusement dans l'eau à la plage. Zone Calme 'Fille Palourde' Ce PNJ rare apparaît quand la valeur "fun" est entre 80 et 89 et le LV du protagoniste est inférieur à 8. On la trouve près de la maison de Napstablook. Elle parle de sa voisine, SuzyHer name is "Suzy." I feel like you two should be friends. - Clamgirl à Waterfall(qui n'est jamais vue dans le jeu"Suzy is not the yellow kid" - fwugradiation) et affirme que le protagoniste devrait devenir ami/amie avec elle et que c'est son destin. Le dialogue post-jeu dépend du fait que le protagoniste lui ai déjà parlé plus tôt. Si le protagoniste lui avait déjà parlé, il est positif et donne au protagoniste la bénédiction de son voisin. Si le protagoniste ne s'est pas arrêté pour lui parler, elle dit qu'elle allait parler de son voisin au protagoniste, mais que le destin en a décidé autrement. Dans le patch 1.001, Clam Girl dit aussi que "dans le grand plan de la vie, sa voisine pourrait être la raison de la venue du protagoniste, au début", ce qui impliquerait que Suzy pourrait être quelqu'un que le protagoniste a rencontré à la surface, et donc un humain. Espace disproportionnellement petit Petit Oiseau Cet oiseau, petit mais déterminé, peut porter le protagoniste d'une rive vers l'autre. Sa musique joue lorsqu'il le porte. D'après Undyne lorsqu'on l'appelle depuis cette salle, l'oiseau porte qui veut et ne dit jamais non. Elle dit aussi qu'il ne pense jamais à abandonner. Undyne a été portée par l'oiseau quand elle était petite pour une heure entière. L'oiseau est plutôt fort car il peut porter un humain sur une courte distance. Undyne demande au protagoniste d'en prendre soin et de l'aimer. Dans la Route Génocide, l'oiseau n'est plus là. Dans les Crédits de fin Vrai Pacifiste, on peut voir l'oiseau voler au-dessus de Papyrus. Si le protagoniste porte un parapluie, le texte "Parapluie et Oiseau font un mauvais combo." apparaîtra. Cela empêche le protagoniste d'emporter un parapluie vers d'autre zones que les Chutes. Salle de la course d'escargots (thundersnails) 'Escargots' Ces escargots vivent dans l'élevage d'escargots de la famille Blook. * Escargot 1 a un gros nez et une moustache. Il dit au protagoniste de garder la tête froide et de continuer son voyage. Le dialogue présente les mots "long" et "extended" (prolongé) en référence à son nez. * Escargot 2 est allongé sur le dos avec un costume et sa coquille sur son ventre. Il remarque qu'il était temps pour une deuxième maison. * Escargot 3 semble avoir perdu sa coquille (et est donc une limace) et compte des billets. Il semble que cet escargot a vendu sa coquille à Escargot 2. Temmie Village 'Bob' Bob est l'un des quatre Temmies qui sont près de l'entrée du Village Temmie. Il semble être une blague car les Temmies près de lui ont des dificultés à parler alors qu'il dit simplement "Salut. Je suis Bob" en français correct. À la fin de la Route Vrai Pacifiste, Bob s'exprimera sur le fait que la Barrière soit tombée. Il semble être l'un des quelque Temmies à pouvoir parler français. Le seul autre Temmie qui montre cette différence est le Marchand Temmie, qui parle clairement si le protagoniste refuse son offre d'acheter un objet. 'Ragel' Lorsqu'on lui parle, Ragel fait ce qu'il appelle une danse mystérieuse de champignon (avec sa propre musique). Il se balance d'un côté à l'autre en bougeant ses bras de haut en bas, de manière à ce que ses bras soient toujours l'un à l'opposé de l'autre. Il garde sa tête baissée pour que les deux points de ses narines ressemblent à des yeux, jusqu'à qu'il remonte sa tête pour montrer ses vrais yeux. Il dit ensuite quelque chose au protagoniste, qui diffère selon les actions précédentes du protagoniste. *Sur une Route Neutre, si le protagoniste n'a tué aucun monstre, il s'inquiète de comment va-t-il arriver à la surface (même si la Barrière est détruite), car il est enraciné à son emplacement. *Si le protagoniste a tué au moins un autre monstre, il suggère que le protagoniste a péché. Essayer de lui reparler engendrera un refus de parler au protagoniste. *Si le protagoniste lui parle après que la Barrière se soit ouverte dans la Route Vrai Pacifiste, il dit qu'il est content car il a trouvé quelqu'un qui pourra le transporter à la surface. Il demande ensuite au protagoniste pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'attendait à une explication plus précise de sa danse. Il a été créé par Alexander Sward. Petit pont Papy Casse-crâne Ce monstre vieux et cynique exprime son ressentiment sur les puzzles de nos jours. Il incarne la Juvenoia en insistant sur le fait que les enfants modernes sont désespérés et critique la tentative du protagoniste de résoudre son énigme. Il dit au protagoniste qu'il est jeune et qu'il a encore de l'espoir, mais quelque soit la manière dont le protagoniste pousse la boîte, il le gronde toujours. Papyrus a beaucoup de respect pour le Papy Casse-crâne, comme il le dit lorsqu'on l'appelle dans cette salle. Ce monstre a une étrange ressemblance avec les Goombas de Mario. Il a été créé par Summer Wine. Références de:NPCs/Waterfall NPCs en:NPCs/Waterfall es:NPCs/Waterfall ja:WaterfallのNPC pl:Wodospad/NPC ru:NPC Водопада zh:‎NPC們/瀑布 Catégorie:PNJ